Rockman X: New Mission
by Mattari
Summary: My first fic, which is set in the Command Mission universe, Old friends return as X, Zero, and Axl take on Sigma, who's trying to take over the world...again. Any errors, let me know...I appreciate it.
1. Beginning

**Author's Note: I do not own Megaman X Command Mission. There are all properties of Capcom. Now with that said and done, I'll be using the Japanese names of some of the characters. Read and Review (no flames please).**

Chapter 1: Beginning

**Location: Coast of Honshu**

Borock is floating around the coast in a slight depression. He stops to look out into the distance while remembering his fight with the Maverick Hunters.

"Curse those Irregular Hunters! They took everything away from me!" said Borock as he clinched his fist.

He then remembers the harsh beating at the hands of the Hunters and had his Supra-Force Metal taken away from him and he beated a hasty retreat.

"I do feel bad leaving Epsilon there, but i have my own life to think about." thought Borock as he looks down.

He also remembers looking at the tv seeing Epsilon and the rest of the Liberion Army taken down. Suddenly Borock feels angry and lets out a scream

that made a crater on the ground.

"Damn those Hunters, they'll pay for this humilation." screamed Borock into the sky.

"So you want revenge?"

Borock whirls around and sees an mysterious reploid in a trenchcoat, looking like he was one of those detectives from the old movies, but his face is in a iron mask.

"I can help you!" said the reploid.

"You help me?...Ha! What can you do?" said Borock

"Plenty..." the reploid says as he walks up closer to Borock. "If you want revenge, I can help you."

Borock puts his hand on his chin and rubs it, then leans in closer. "Interesting...Like I said...What can you do?"

"Like I said...plenty...Follow me if you want." the reploid said as he walked away.

Borock thought for a moment and then started to follow for what seemed like hours, to Borock anyway.

"Are we there yet?" Borock asked as he floats along after the reploid.

The reploid walks along, not looking after him. "Yes we are!"

Borock looks around and sees nothing. "What are you talking about? There's nothing here for miles!"

The reploid pushes a button on his wristwatch and a giant door rises from underneath the ground. Borock stares in amazement.

"V_ery...nice!_" thought Borock as the door rises from the ground.

"Come in!" The reploid said as he walks in. "My home is your home now!"

Borock floats in and the door closes behind him and the reploid turns on the lights and Borock is surrounded by robots parts and machinery.

"Welcome to my humble abode" the reploid said as he spread his arms out.

Borock looks around in awe. "Amazing"

He then floats along the lab and stumbles upon a reploid body with black and white body armor with green paint on the stomach area.

The face has blue markings over his eyes. On his forehead...a greek symbol. "Who is this?"

The reploid goes to examine the body with Borock. "My project..."

Borock looked at him. "Looks good...when he is operational? It looks like he's done."

"Not quite! He needs one more thing..." the reploid said without looking at him.

"What's that" said Borock

"A energy generator!" said the reploid as he closes his eyes.

"Don't you have one?" said Borock

"Not yet..." the reploid walks over to Borock. "That's where you come in."

"Me? What do you want me to do?" asked Borock in a quizzical reploidner.

The reploid turns his back to him. "The new energy generators being shown at the Science Expo in Osaka." He then points his finger at Borock. "I want you to go to steal one of them"

"But what of security?" Borock asked

The reploid walks towards a large capsule and grins. "I'll take care of that..."

A/N: Sorry about that...had to cut the story off since someone told me that there was no script fics allowed on the site. If you like this one let me know.


	2. Trouble's afoot

**Author's Note: Megaman, Rockman or any other properties are of Capcom, not mine. **

Chapter 2: Trouble's afoot

**Location: Museum, Osaka University**

The Technology Expo is bustling with scientists, human and reploid, displaying their latest projects to the world. Security guards are patrolling about the area, making sure nothing goes wrong at this event. X, Zero, Axl are also on the job. Alia also went along to see the event and she stares at all the projects with a starry-eyed expression.

"Look at all the stuff going on here! Operating systems, graphic processors..." Alia sighs happily to herself "I'm in heaven!"

Axl just stares at her as she prances about. "She sure is enjoying herself!"

Zero also stares at her. "She sure feels right at home here."

"That's true! But maybe we should follow Alia so she doesn't get lost." Axl said.

X looks at Axl. "She'll be alright. What harm could she do?"

Zero & Axl just shrugged their shoulders and moved on. Meanwhile, Borock is on the roof of the museum

having an impatient look on his face and his arms are folded across his chest.

"That reploid said I would have help on the way. Well, where is it?" Borock said in a frustrated tone.

In the distance a tiger-like reploid is heading towards the museum at breakneck speed. Borock sees the reploid coming up ahead.

Borock grins "So that's the distraction...now all I have to do is wait."

Meanwhile, the demostration of the energy generators have started and onlookers were getting amazed. The generator are about the size of a little box. The human scientist explains "This generator is fresh off the assembly line by Cain Labs. This is going to be installed inside the new line of reploids currently in production as we speak." He then points to a green reploid next to him lying on the table. "Once the generator is installed, this reploid would be like a athlete and work more proficient than most of the older models. He would be stronger, and faster than most people and the generator would expend less energy on him so it wouldn't overload his other system."

Applause is heard throughout the audience and the scientist smiles. Suddenly there is screaming heard outside. X, Zero, and Axl rush over there to see the problem.

Suddenly a security guard sent flying away from the scene and Axl suddenly catches him. Alia runs up to them and sees the tiger reploid growling and slashing at the guards.

"Who is that?" Alia asked.

"A rampaging tiger..." said Axl.

X stares in disbelief. "That's Neon Tiger! But I defeated him a long time ago."

"Looks like he's come back for revenge. Let's stop before it before it causes more damage." Zero says as he unsheathes his Z-saber

Axl takes out his gun. "I'm with you!"

X then looks at Alia. "Take the guard and go!"

Alia nods. "Right! Be careful..."

X gives a thumbs-up sign and morphs his arm into his X-Buster and rushes into battle As Alia runs to safety, she sees Borock by the generators.

"_What he doing over there?_" Alia thought as she watches.

"_So he said just grab one of the generators, huh?_" Borock thought as he grabs one from the display case. "My work is done!"

"Hey you!"

Borock whirls around and sees Alia.

"Hey there miss!" Borock said in a polite tone.

"Put that back!" demanded Alia.

"Or else what?" Borock said

Alia sees a blaster on the ground, grabs it and points it at him. "I'll blast you!"

Borock shrugs his shoulders. "Oh...Well in that case! He then screams loud and the sound waves send Alia flying into a booth. Security guards come over and start blasting Borock, but he had a barrier up just in time.

"Futile!" said Borock and he starts screaming again and the guards are thrown back. As Borock prepares for another attack...a bullet came out of nowhere and shot Borock in the waist. Borock sees Axl with his gun out pointing at Borock.

"Drop it!" Axl commanded.

Borock shakes his head. "Can't do that!" He then let out a huge scream and the sound waves go past Axl and hit a machine behind him. Axl gets caught in the explosion and is knocked unconscious.

Borock waves at the guards and Alia and flies away

Meanwhile, X and Zero are contending with Tiger and it seems that their attacks are futile and they are out of breath.

Zero looks at Tiger while catching his breath. "Damn! Nothing's working!"

"It's tough, but it's not unbeatable!" X said as he catches his breath.

Meanwhile, Tiger charges up and fires a barrage of energy bullets from his tail towards X and Zero and both of them had their barriers up.

"Tiger was never this strong before! We can't keep this up!" X said as the barrage of bullets hits his shield.

"There is got to be a way to kill this guy." Zero said.

More security guards come out of nowhere and starts blasting Tiger and the shots bounce off him. Tiger turns his gaze towards the guards and charges up once again.

"No!" X screams as he turns off his barrier and points his buster at Tiger and gathers energy. "Charge Shot! "

X fires the shot and Tiger gets hit in the back by the blast and is knocked off his feet and onto the ground.

"I did it!" X said as he raise his buster in the air.

Suddenly Tiger gets up and launches himself toward X and Zero. They managed to dodge him and Zero notices the wires coming from the wound.

Zero shouts at X. "I got this!"

X looks at him. "Huh!"

Zero smiles. "Trust me!" He then waits as the savage dashes towards him. Zero dodges his attack, spins around and stabs his saber through Tiger's wound which then causes Tiger to shut down and collapses.

X retracts his buster. "That was tough!

Zero sheathes his saber and folds his arms across his chest. "Yeah..."

X sighs. "Now that that's over and done with, we should find Axl and Alia."

Zero looks down and has a worried expression. "_Why was he here in the first place and how did he come back?_"

X and Zero walk to meet Axl and Alia.

"Quite the mess we made..." said Alia as she looked around.

"Yea..." said Axl.

"You alright?" Alia said as she looked at Axl.

"Yea..." Axl said as he rubs his head. "Nothing serious."

Alia smiles. "That's good!"

X and Zero walk up and see the destruction all around the inside of the museum.

"What happened here?" Zero said to Alia and Axl.

Axl looked at X with a serious look. "Borock made off with one of the generators."

X and Zero both had disbelieving looks. "Borock!"

"Yeah! Axl tried to stop him and..." Alia explained.

"Didn't fare too well..." finished Axl.

X pondered about this. "Maybe Tiger was a diversion...

Zero looked at X. "Borock is too stupid to plan this on his own. He had help, but I wonder from who."

**Location: Laboratory, Coast of Honshu**

Meanwhile, Borock went back to the lab and showed the generator to the reploid. "I got the generator, after a whole lot of trouble, mind you."

"Very good, Borock!" exclaimed the reploid as he took the generator. He then had a evil grin. "I'll give you your reward later."

-30 minutes later-

The reploid smiles in triumph. "Finished! He is completed."

Suddenly, the Reploid glows and a pink floating ball comes out.

Borock has a shocked expression. "What the...?"

The pink ball flies into the body and the eyes light up. He gets up off the table and stares at Borock. Borock slowly backs away.

Borock now has a terrified expression. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I am...Sigma!" said the white reploid.

"But you're dead...over a hundred years ago" said Borock.

Sigma stares at Borock with a blank expression. "It's true...the body was destroyed." He then points at his head. "but the mind lives on."

Borock backed away studdering. "S-s-so what is m-m-m-my reward?"

Sigma looked at him. "Reward?...Oh...That!"

"Y-y-y-yea!" exclaimed Borock in a fearful tone.

"Since you are no longer useful to me...here is your reward." Sigma said calmly as his arm charges with electricity.

"No!" Borock yelled as he turns and flies away.

"Thunder Wave!" He spreads his arm out really fast forming a crescent wave of electricity which cuts Borock in half and Borock falls to the floor.

Sigma then looks at the corpses as sparks starts flying out of the top half of Borock as he shuts down.

"So that's what you did with the body. The master said it disappeared and figured you had something to do with it."

"I wanted to make my own modifications. I want the body to be just as good as me." Sigma calmly said without looking behind him.

Dark Mantis comes out one of the rooms and stares at Sigma's back. "So now that you're done, we need to see the masters so the plan will go underway."

Sigma turns to Mantis. "You know what they're up to and yet you morons continue to follow them!"

Mantis continues to stare silently.

Sigma turns around and was about to leave the lab. "You do as you please but I'll do things my own way!"

Mantis suddenly teleports in front of him "I won't let you!"

Sigma then holds out his hand and charges his hand. "Move, Mantis!"

Mantis gets into a fighting stance and stares him down.

Sigma continues to gather energy into his hand as he stares at Mantis. "One more time, MOVE!"

Mantis continues to hold his ground and gathers energy on his blades.

"Thunder Bomb!" Sigma fires a ball of electricity and Mantis jumps over the attack and the ball hits the door, blasting it to bits.

"Shadow Runner!" Mantis, then lands and fires his technique and the two boomerangs home in on Sigma and he dodges the attack and flies out the lab while Mantis gives pursuit.

Sigma then stops and fires multiple Thunder Waves and Mantis continues dodging every single one of them, dashes towards Sigma, and slashes him in a frenzy. Mantis backs away from Sigma as he falls, but he slowly gets back up and Mantis sees that Sigma's wounds starts to heal really fast.

"Slash me all you want, it won't do you any good and tell your masters this message!" Sigma said as he jumps up in the air and brings both hands together and gathers energy, aiming diagonally towards Mantis. "I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE! THUNDER CANNON!" Sigma fires a big beam of energy and Mantis puts up a Barrier and is engulfed in the blast. After the explosion subsided and their was nothing left of the lab, Sigma looked on coldly at the debris, a cape forms around him and he flies off over the horizon.

Mantis got out of the debris, with numerous burns and sparks flying out of him. A communication line beeps and Mantis presses a button on his left arm panel. "Mantis here!"

"So where is the body?"

"Sigma apparently had it, He complete it with some help..." Mantis said as he looks at the direction that Sigma went.

"So he turned on us too, eh?"

"Yes, Berkana-sama!"

"So that's two traitors, not a good thing. Speaking of traitors..."

"I'm still looking for him...he hides himself very well."

"Find him and eliminate him...and don't kill Sigma yet...he may be still of use to us."

"Understood, Mantis out!" Mantis cuts off.

**Location: Beach house, Honshu**

Berkana is looking out the glass door to the balcony and Gareth is sitting on a chair reading a book.

"And why are we letting him live again?" said Berkana without looking at Gareth.

"He will serve as an distraction and we can still work on our plan without being discovered. We don't want the Maverick Hunters on our backs like last time." Gareth said without looking away from his book.

Berkana turns towards Gareth. "True..."

Gareth closed his book, stood up and walks towards Berkana and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, we learned from our mistakes and now we're stronger than ever. We just have to stick with the plan and we'll be fine."

Berkana can only nod. "So what's our next course of action?"

Gareth smiled. "In due time, Berkana, but first relax and let Sigma do the dirty work and after a while, we make our move."

Berkana nods, smiles, picks a book out of the bookcase and sits on the chair, opposite of Gareth, reading.


	3. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note: Megaman, Rockman or any other properties are of Capcom, not mine. As always, read and review.**

Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering

**Location: Maverick Hunter HQ, Tokyo**

X, Zero, and Axl are in the briefing room with Signas, going over events of yesterday. The three hunters are across from Signas with X and Axl are seated and Zero is slumped against the wall with his arms folded across.

"Borock, eh? I thought that the Liberion Army was destroyed." Signas pondered.

"It was! We saw to that!" exclaimed Axl.

X brought his hand to his chin. "But what does he want with the energy generator?"

Zero looked at X. "Not to mention that Tiger was there too. It doesn't make any sense."

"He knows we're too much for him and yet he persists on trying to defeat us." X said

Zero smiled "A feat not yet to be accomplished!"

Axl laughs. "Yea! That's true!"

"I think that Borock did not plan this on his own." Zero said with his eyes closed.

Signas looks at Zero. "What do you mean?"

"Borock is too stupid to plan this on his own. There was way too many security guards and plus there was us there. He couldn't take us all on." Zero replied.

"True...You think he had help?" Signas questioned.

Zero nodded. "More than likely!"

"Whatever the case...We can't make an investigation until we have more leads." Signas said.

"So we just lounging around until then?" X asked.

Axl had his hands behind his head. "Pretty much! Not much we can do."

"Axl's right...not much we can do...until Borock surfaces or another Maverick attacks...we can relax...you are dismissed." Signas commanded.

Axl and Zero leave the room with X following behind.

As the the three leave the room, Signas lays back in the chair. "_I thought the Maverick Wars was over now that Sigma's gone...I wonder reploids would turn out to be evil after all._"

**Location: Cain Labs, Tokyo**

Meanwhile, Sigma stands on a skyscraper overlooking the complex.

Sigma grins. "_I'll just borrow some floor plans and then I'll be on my way_." Sigma flies off the skyscraper, lands on a flagpole by the lab, proceeds to teleport towards the entrance to the building but finds 2 human security guards in a booth by the door. "_No problem!_ " Sigma looks down and a middle-aged reploid carrying a package walks past him and then Sigma hides behind a tree and conjures up a little purple ball and throws it at the reploid. The reploid drops the box, has a purple aura surrounding him and starts to have spasms. The guards saw the reploid and run to him.

"You ok?" asked the first guard.

The reploid stood up with a greek symbol for sigma on his head and looks at the guards. "Yes, I'm fine...Sorry about that!" he bows to the men. "Must be something wrong with my system...I'll go check it out

"You do that!" said the second guard and they turned around to return to their post.

Sigma grins and watches as the infected reploid picks up the package and proceeds through the door with the guards going back inside. The reploid turns a corner, looks around, and throws the package away, and proceeds to walk around the lab, eventually stumbling upon the archive room. The reploid goes to the nearest PC and boots it up. He accesses the mainframe and looks through some files and finds the blueprints he needs, prints it and walks out leaving the computer on. The reploid walks out the building and heads towards the flagpole. Sigma sees him and jumps down.

"Here's the blueprints, Master..." said the old reploid.

Sigma snatches the blueprint from the reploid. "Good!" His eyes glows red. "I have no use for you!"

The middle-aged reploid snaps out of his trance, the symbol disappears, and he looks around bewildered, seeing no one is there. Meanwhile Sigma sits somewhere on top of a building overlooking the blueprint. "_I'm surprised that they still have this document...I thought they delete this stuff a long time ago...i guess this is why they call an archive..._He then shrugs "_Oh well...Whatever works for me. Time for the revival of Repliforce's greatest project...The Final Weapon._"


	4. Investigation, Part 1

**Author's Note: Megaman, Rockman or any other properties are of Capcom, not mine. As always, read and review.**

Chapter 4: Investigation, Part 1

**Location: Cain Labs**

"A break-in, you say?" said Zero as he walks down a hallway with Dr. Plum, one of the leading robotics scientists and director of Cain Labs.

"The guards saw a middle-aged reploid suddenly downloading a blueprint to the Final Weapon...and he didn't even bother trying to cover his tracks." replied Plum.

"_Hmmm_..._The Final Weapon...now that brings back memories..._" thought Zero and looks at Plum. "And you have the reploid in for questioning?"

"Yes...The only thing he says is he doesn't remember. He was delivering a package and suddenly he felt weird...sort of a blackout. He found himself outside by a flagpole, then we detain him immediately when the cameras recorded what he was doing while inside." Plum then looks down. "It has been like that ever for the past few hours and we're not getting anywhere."

As they are walking towards the interrogation room, 2 reploid investigators are questioning the reploid, who has an angry expression on his face.

Investigator 1 sighed. "Ok, let's try this again...What were you doing in the archive room?"

"I told you! I don't remember anything! I was delivering a package to you guys and suddenly I'm outside, no package, and being detained in this room." The reploid replied.

Investigator 2 looked at him. "So you remember nothing?"

The reploid pounds his hands on the table. "Damnit! How many times do I have say this? I don't know! I don't remember!"

Zero and Plum walk into the room and Investigator 1 walks over to them.

"Well?" asked Plum.

Investigator 1 raises his arms in a "I give up" gesture. "Not a thing...Same response in the last few hours."

Zero looks at the middle-aged reploid closely. "Perhaps his system was hacked into?"

"Perhaps..." said Plum as he steps in to look at the reploid. "Maybe that's why he won't remember anything. We should run some diagnostics and see if there is anything wrong with him...Some workers say he was acting strange..."

Zero finishes looking, then turns to Plum. "Looks all right now...But you're right, we should have this guy looked into."

The old reploid had a annoyed look on his face. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet...We have to run some tests first, then it depends on if you can go or not." Plum replied and the old reploid grumbles and sulks in the chair.

1 hour later, the old reploid was about to leave and Plum gives the results on a disk to Zero as he leaves the lab and heads back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

**Location: Maverick Hunter HQ**

"Here it is!" Zero gave Alia the disk with the results as the hunters gather around her and the computer starts booting up.

"Any answers from the suspect?" Signas asked.

"Nothing...according to the investigators, he kept replied that he didn't know." Zero replied and he crossed his arms as the computer goes online and a image of a reploid in green and white with a blue jewel in the center and on his helmet appeared.

"Good afternoon, Alia-san!" the image greeted.

"Good afternoon, Middy!" replied Alia.

"What do you want to do, today, Alia-san?" asked Middy.

"You can stop the honorifics now." Alia said.

Middy sighed. "I was just being formal."

"Anyway..." Alia said in a annoyed tone. "Boot this up will you?" Alia slips the disk in the disk drive and Middy activates the program, which shows the DNA program of the reploid in a 3D image.

A reploid's DNA program contains several programs that allow the reploid to live and make his or her own decisions. The programs are represented to look like a bunch of little red blots of ink." Middy explained and the image window zooms out and another window comes out showing the picture of a white ball. "This what a DNA Soul looks like, zoomed in. It's actually quite small! What you just saw was the inside of the soul. To get to the point, there was something in the DNA Soul which influenced his ability to make his decisions." The first window zoomed in again as the second window zooms out showing the same picture but purple blots were seen with the red blots.

"It's as I thought...a virus...at least what's left of it." said Zero as he looks on.

"I wonder how did the old reploid have it in his system in the first place." X wondered.

"The old reploid said during the testing that he didn't think anything was wrong with him. He was fit as a fiddle, according to him." Zero replied.

"Perhaps he was hacked on his way to the lab?" questioned Douglas.

"..." Zero's eyes were fixed on the screen.

"That's the only lead into the investigation?" Axl asked with his hands behind his head. "It's better than nothing."

"What now?" Alia asked Signas.

"This is the only piece of evidence we have. Something tells me...we have not heard the last of this hacker. He or she may strike again." Signas said as he looks at everyone in this room.

"So how do we keep on alert?" Axl asked.

"...I'm working on that." Signas turned his back and the hunters file out of the room.

"Middy, shut the program!" commanded Alia.

"Gotcha!" Middy responded and shut down the program.

Meanwhile, Zero was in the training room running his usual exercises. But that still doesn't take his mind off of what happened today. After his exercises, he just stood there in the middle of the room, looking down on the floor. "_A virus invaded that reploid's body and took control of his mind...Mavericks these days, become maverick, because their hatred against humans. Humans would break into reploids' homes and inject viral programs into their systems and activate the virus with just a voice-activated password or just a stroke of a keyboard. What X said about reploids and humans living together in peace...is it just a dream?_

X and Axl are in the lounge area with X laying on the couch watching the news about the archive theft at Cain Labs and Axl sitting on the floor, shining his gun.

"I hate sitting around doing nothing. When are we going to get some action around here?" Axl complained.

"When there's a Maverick outbreak so big, the police can't handle it." X replied.

Axl lays on the ground, thrashing about. "Come on Mavericks, blow up a building, induce a riot, something...this is ridiculous!"

X then looks on with a sweatdrop on his face. "It doesn't work like that...I think."

Axl stops thrashing about and sighs.

X then had an idea. "Why don't you train with Zero? You can shoot the training mechanoids all you like."

Axl then looked up. "No thanks, it's too easy...it's not like the old days. I feel like we're in retirement."

"It's just that the Maverick outbreaks aren't that big these days..." X said.

"Except that Borock incident..." Axl pointed out.

X pondered this. "Where is Borock these days? Ever since the incident, there was not a single peep out of him."

As if right on cue, the PA system came on. "Mavericks Hunters assemble to the briefing room immediately, repeat all Maverick Hunters assemble immediately to the briefing room."

Axl suddenly got up and dashes out of the room. "Cool!"

X sweatdropped and sighed. "After 100 years, you'd think his personality would alter a bit."

"He's Axl...Better a trigger-happy hunter than a lazy one" Zero said as he walked by the doorway.

"True..." X said as he walked out of the room.


	5. Investigation, Part 2

**Author's Note: Megaman, Rockman or any other properties are of Capcom, not mine. As always, read and review.**

Chapter 5: Investigation, Part 2

**Location: Laboratory, Honshu**

X, Zero, and Axl have teleported to the location investigate the ruins.

-Flashback-

"It has been brought to attention that there is some ruins lying along the coast of Honshu." Signas explained. "Eyewitness accounts believe to have seen some sort of lab or at least what's left of it...investigate this matter immediately...and be careful."

-End Flashback-

Axl had an excited look on his face. "It's about time we have a lead. I thought we were just going to sit on our asses doing nothing."

Zero couldn't help, but agree. "I was getting bored myself..."

"I don't mind it at all. At least we don't fight, right?" X chimed.

"Come on, X! Even you wanted a little action." said Axl.

"Oohhhhh! All right! I was bored too..." X admitted.

"We're here..." confirmed Zero.

The hunters got off their Adions and headed towards the ruins, which consists of loose wires and broken machinery.

"Man, they really demolished this place...guess they wanted to make sure they eliminate their presence here." said Axl as he looked around.

"Nothing is usuable...the equipment is completely fried, it's a junkyard now. Not one clue..." X said.

Zero looked around as well until he spotted something in the back of the lab. "Here's one over here..."

X and Axl walked over to where Zero is as he kneels down to look. It's the two halves of Borock.

"Well, we don't have to worry about where Borock is now." X said as he puts his hands together in a silent prayer.

"This is too weird..." said Axl and then looks down at Borock's remains. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"Not much we can do with him...then again, not much we can do in this place." replied Zero.

"This stinks! I thought we can at least get some answers around here." Axl grumbled.

X then talks into his arm panel. "This is X to Maverick Hunter HQ!"

"This is HQ! Anything to report?" asked Alia.

"Yeah...Nothing left here, but ruins and we found Borock, who, let's just say, not in one piece..." X responded.

"Understood! Head back to base!" Signas commanded.

"Right!" X exclaimed. "Well guys, time to head out."

Both Axl and Zero nod and all three hunters warp out of their location.

**Location: President's home, Tokyo**

President Kenichi Ogata has relaxing in his home reading the daily newspaper and drinking his wine, when suddenly the phone beside him rang.

"Ogata here!" The President answered.

A few seconds later, Ogata jumped out of his bed spilling his wine and yelled into the phone. "An entire military unit! Gone!"

**Location: Military Camp, Okinawa**

Axl and Zero were sent over to investigate the base and found it deserted.

"It's just as Ogata-sama said, nothing here." Axl said as he looked around the weapons warehouse then he talks to Zero via communicator. "Weapons have been cleaned out. Anything on your end?"

"Nothing, the troops are gone, the cameras were blown up so we don't know who's responsible." Zero replied. Zero was in the barracks area of the camp.

"Why would the unit just up and leave like that and destroy security cameras?" Axl asked.

"First, Borock dies, Now a military unit disappears without a trace. Weird..." Zero said.

"One situation after another eh?" Axl asked.

"Yep...let's go back." Zero said.

"Gotcha!" said Axl and warped back to base with Zero following suit.

**Author's Note: I had a bad case of writer's block and didn't know what to do with the plot until I had read more fanfiction and watched more anime to gain more inspiration. So sorry for the wait.**


	6. Sigma

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rockman (or Megaman) series and never will. As always read and review.**

Chapter 6: Sigma

**Location: Abandoned airport, outskirts of Tokyo**

Sigma cackles as he stands in front of the military unit he just captured while the soldiers stand there like statues with Sigma's symbol on each of their foreheads.

"I've outdone myself! I haven't had an army of my own for a long time." Sigma said as he chuckled to himself as he looked at the soldiers. "The Virus Cannon project will be underway shortly, but first let's start some fear into the hearts of Tokyo's citizens. Let's see..."

Sigma mentally counted in his head as he sees about 200 soldiers. "The first 100, come with me...the rest remain on standby."

The 100 soldiers file out to the entrance and Sigma flies out to meet them.

"OK soldiers! Move out!" Sigma ordered and the soldiers moved out in unison towards the intended destination.

**Location: Business district, Tokyo**

A reploid businessman is sitting outside at a local coffeeshop, looking up his company stock through his laptop. Afterwards he leans back on the chair with a smile on his face. "Looks like it's going to be a good day." As he said that he hears a whizzing sound and he looks around for the source of the sound. By the time he founds the source, he gets blown up by a small rocket.

The people on the streets start running in a panic as they run by what's left of the businessman. The soldiers are just shooting randomly at buildings, at people, and at vehicles. Sigma laughs as he watches the chaos unfold before him.

**Location: Maverick Hunter HQ**

"This is not good." X said as he watches the news on the tv screen.

"At least we know where the army is now..." Alia said as she also looks on.

"Yea...There's going nuts all over the business district." Axl said.

"The police are on the way to try to contain the situation." Douglas said.

"A lot of good that will do. They'll just add to the injured count." Zero said dryly.

"It's better than nothing...but why would they attack innocent civilians like that?" X pondered.

There was silence in the room as eyes were glued to the TV set and X stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alia asked.

"Going to help!" X said as he warps out.

"I'll go too!" Axl exclaimed as he warps out as well.

Alia then looks at Zero. "I suppose you're leaving as well?"

"Better than sitting around right?" Zero said as he too warps out.

Alia shakes his head. "_I know we're supposed to be off-duty but..._" Alia then went towards the operations room and got her headset on. "_We can't just sit back and let people get hurt or worse_"

**Location: Business district, Tokyo**

The hunters warp on to the scene, surveying the destruction all around them. X looks to see some soldiers blasting at nearby stores and civilians. Axl, however, was getting ready to shoot someone with his Axl Bullets and Zero unsheathing his Z-saber waiting to strike. Both of them dash towards a group of soldiers with Zero slicing off the soldiers' heads and Axl shooting at everything coming at him. X activates his buster and quickly fires a charge shot which destroys a couple of soldiers above. After the group is destroyed, the hunters looked to see if anymore are around. It was then, Zero's communicator beeped.

"Zero, here!"

"Zero, the soldiers are starting to scatter...They're leaving the city." Alia said.

"That can't be right. They all just decided to leave?" Zero asked.

"Right! As soon as you guys arrived, everybody just left." Alia responded

"As if the guys staged the whole thing...just to lure us out here." Zero puts his hand on his chin as he said this.

"Your intellegence never ceases to amaze me."

X, Zero, and Axl had their backs towards each other with their weapons drawn, looking around.

"That voice..." Axl said as he looked around. "Come out Sigma!"

Sigma suddenly warps in a few feet in front of Zero with his cape flapping about, grinning like a madman.

"Did you miss me?" Sigma said in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone stood silent as they faced Sigma, ready to strike him.

"What's with the silent treatment? I thought you guys would welcome me with open arms." Sigma said as he spread out his arms and then he looked at X. "My, my, X, you look different...I like it though...it's an improvement." He then turned to Axl and Zero. "At least you won't like an antique...but i bet you're not here for a lecture...well...am i right?"

Axl stepped forward and changed into his Mach Jentler form. "We're here to kick your ass! We don't know how you came back...but we're going to make sure you don't come back at all."

Axl suddenly fired a Flames of Gehanna at Sigma while Sigma looks on passively. Sigma jumps in the air, avoiding the attack, but the stream changes direction and is about to hit him from behind. Sigma smiled and put up a barrier just in time before the flame attack hit him.

"If that's the best you got, then you are in trouble." Sigma said and he let the barrier down, but as soon as he did that, Zero jumped up in the air, about to slash him and Sigma dodged it, suddenly appearing behind him and launched a Thunder Bomb, sending Zero against the wall of a building. Meanwhile, X was powering up to fire his Charge Shot straight at Sigma. Sigma noticed that and was about to launch a counterattack, but suddenly he was pinned down by several Zero clones.

"What the hell is this!" Sigma said as he continued to struggle. "Is this Soul Body!"

"Sort of," Zero responded from down below. "except it's called Heat Haze."

X fired his Charge Shot at Sigma and was assured a direct hit, but Sigma powered up shaking off the clones, and deflect the shot right back at X, who in turn jumped out of the way before it hit.

Axl fired another Flames of Gehanna at Sigma and Sigma fired a Thunder Beam and the attacks collided against each other, struggling against one another to see which is stronger of the two. Sigma suddenly manuevered away from the flame and flew down towards Axl, nailing him with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending him flying into a bunch of crates, knocking him unconscious.

"Axl!" X called out, turned to Sigma and fired a barrage of buster shots and Sigma took to the air again. "_He's strong and quick...he becomes more powerful everytime we see him!"_

Sigma cackled. "This is how the Maverick Hunters are these days! How pathetic! I was hoping you can fight a little bit better than that and push this body to its limits," He then shrugged and looked the hunters from below. "But I guess that's asking too much...Well I loved to stay and play some more, but I got things to do."

Zero morphed his other into his Z-Buster and was about to fire a Charge Shot and X followed suit. "You're not going anywhere!"

X and Zero fired at the same time and Sigma warped out before the attack hit him.

"Damn..." Zero cursed and looked to check on the damages to the area. "It's not bad...could have been worse..."

X had Axl on his shoulders and looked around as well. "Yeah..."

"Let's get back to base and rest up, this is only the beginning." Zero said.

"Right...If we know Sigma...This is the beginning." X said.

The Hunters warp back to base and from another part of the district, Magna Centipede was watching via binoculars and the communicator on his ear beeps and he presses it.

"Centipede here!"

"Status report" said Gareth on the other line.

"He warped out, sir!"

"Any word from Mantis?"

"He's been tailing Sigma and found him in a abandoned airport on the outskirts of Tokyo."

"Good! Standby until further instructions!"

"Yes sir! Centipede out!" Centipede cut communication and warped away from the site.


End file.
